characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
White Queen
White Queen is the alias of the mutant Emma Grace Frost. Powers Emma Frost possessed telepathic abilities of a similar, or slightly lower, caliber to those of Professor X, over which she had an extremely refined level of skil. Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepathy," "Omega Class Telepathy" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. However, it was revealed her telepathic powers were greatly damaged by the Phoenix Force, though she still possesses them. Telepathy: Emma's primary ability is her formidable telepathy which enabled her to read and project thoughts for a variety of effects. She had an uncanny level of control over her powers which enabled her to overcome the more powerful telepath Marvel Girl, a victory she attributed to her superior skill and experience. Further evidence of her skill was her ability to easily use Cerebra. However, Wolverine once said to Spider-Man that Emma was "not quite as good with Cerebro as Charles or Jean were". However, as a result of her damaged telepathic abilities it is likely that these limitations remain consistent. With her altered telepathy, she has demonstrated the ability to project thoughts, although she has little control over it. Furthermore, she seems to have, at least partially, retained the ability to use her telepathy offensively, as was evidenced during her psychic battle with Jean Grey/Xorn. Latent Telekinesis: '''Emma was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. Emma once unintentionally levitates some utensils while facing a nightmare. Synch the used this ability to telekinetically levitate objects. After further clarifications, it was stated that this phenomenon is one of Frost's powers that potentially lies within her mutation. '''Organic Diamond Form: As a result of undergoing a body-wide Secondary Mutation installed by Cassandra Nova, Frost now possesses the ability to transform her body into a flexible organic diamond form. In many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. She must transform all parts of her body, rather than selectively transforming certain areas and can remain in this form for an undetermined amount of time. If she is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This transformation also alters Frost's personality, causing her to become rather cold-hearted and to lose her empathy for others. Emma does not have access to her telepathy while in her diamond form. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In her diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At her peak, she is able to lift approximately 2 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. Her muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting her almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless she is forced to resume her normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. Her body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before her form begins to melt. Frost is also self sustained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. *''Psychic Immunity:'' Emma has shown to be immune to other telepathic powers in her diamond form, but in turn, she is able to use her own telepathic powers until she turns back. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Telepathy Category:Organic Diamond Form Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Thermal Resistance